


Not Today, Azazel.

by LonelyLostBoy12



Series: Not up to Chuck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is just tired, Gabriel-Centric, Most of these characters are only in mention, Rewrite of season 13 finale, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: "I've seen how this one ends." Gabriel's voice was low but angry. All the tense emotions that have followed the brothers and himself all those years dripped heavy from his tone. All directed towards the startled demon. "and I didn't like it." Gabriel chuckled when the demon narrowed his eyes, flashing bright yellow in the still night."Not today, Azazel." A snap ranged throughout the nursery, returning it to the undisturbed stillness it had moments before.
Series: Not up to Chuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Not Today, Azazel.

_The word Archangel derives from the Greek, meaning Chief angel or angel of origin. Archangels are portrayed to be God's first, the first angels to be created. Uses of the word Archangel appeared only twice in the New Testament, at Thessalonians 4:16 "For the Lord himself shall descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trump of God: and the dead in Christ shall rise first" and Jude 1:9 "Yet Michael the archangel, when contending with the devil he disputed about the body of Moses, durst not bring against him a railing accusation, but said, The Lord rebuke thee"._

_The world is filled with skeptics, many who do not believe in God or angels, or anything otherworldly. Even those who do may not know of all nine Archangels that had once served their father, many having found a place among their brothers and sisters in the empty. Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Sealtiel, Jegudiel, Barachiel, and Jerahmeel. Three out of those seven sons have found themselves falling in the line of duty. The eighth Archangel is Lucifer._

_Although many tend to forget, Lucifer was one of the first three angels to be created along side Michael. Only Lucifer turned against his father's creation of humanity, being banished from Heaven to the realm many know as Hell. Lucifer and Michael were destined to battle over these views, no matter how similar the brothers thought. However, this is not their story._

_Today we hear the story of the third brother, Gabriel. Unconventional in his ways, but the Archangel that truly had the life of Humanity in mind..._

* * *

Gabriel really hadn't planned to get back into the mess that was his family, then again his plans rarely go as plan. He had ditched all those eons ago for a reason, he didn't want to get into that middle of his older brothers bickering. Call him selfish, but if his father wasn't willing to step in then why did he have to? It wasn't really his problem after all, he had just enough reason to step back as their father did.

He clocked out, went into witness protection, cashed in a few favors and became Loki. Life was smooth sailing from there, he spent his time with porn-stars, tricks, and freedom. He didn't have to deal with siblings who didn't want to listen to rhyme or reason, didn't have to deal with a hands-off father, and didn't have to deal with all his younger siblings turning to him for help. It was all he could ask for. 

It was a new form of freedom, no one from Heaven was searching for him, no one knew who he was. He was free to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. No odd sense of duty weighing on everything. It was liberating in so many different ways. 

But then he slipped up.

He drew in the attention of some of the most unconventional hunters he has ever seen. The Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. He was just having a little fun, killing a few douche bags, nothing out of the ordinary when the two showed up. It wasn't like he expected people to find any substance in most of the stories his victims had to tell. Most of it was things that sounded like drugged out trips.

However, hunters still showed up to sniff around. He figured he'd be good, he was just a janitor after all. They questioned him, but there wasn't much a janitor should know. They weren't look for a human criminal, he figured they'd just glance over him. Of course, the tall one was smart. Noticed small details Gabriel hadn't thought about after eons of not worrying. Seriously, who notices candy wrappers?

It was a simple fix though, he just faked his death. Something Gabriel was too good at doing. All was done and all was well right?

Wrong.

The brothers had peaked his interest, something that hasn't happened in decades. The pair where inseparable, no matter the amount of times he has seen them walk away from each other, the amount of times they fought, they always came back. It annoyed him, how the two always stayed brothers no matter what. Their connection wasn't healthy, it couldn't be. So he tried to break it. He tried to show Sam that he had to let his brother go.

But he couldn't do it.

He hadn't planned to bring Dean back from the dead in the end. When Sam broke, he saw himself in the younger Winchester. The hurt, agony in those brown eyes changed his mind. The same way he felt when he had left home, left his family, how alone he felt. He couldn't risk Sam being like him. Bitter and alone. So he caved, he brought Dean back.

Then he learned the truth about the brothers. They were the true vessels for none other then his own brothers. He had been out of the loop for a while sure, but he couldn't believe that in all this time the two still wanted to have it out. Lucifer still wanted the apocalypse, and Michael was willing to have one through a fight. Sometimes his own family's childishness surprised even him.

So he went through the ordeal of trying to teach the two Winchesters to play their rolls. He wanted the fighting to be over, wanted to stop having to worry about when his brothers were going to trying and kill each other. He wanted a weight lifted off his shoulders and it didn't go as planned. As per usual.

They had found him out. Castiel had joined the picture and his younger brother had been able to figure things out. He had expected an angel blade to the chest, was already coming up with an illusion. Just another fake death to add to his list. If he was being honest, he'd preferred that over the conversation they had.

He tried to forget about it for the most part, tried to ignore the words that were uttered. Tried to ignore the impending battle. But as luck had it, the brothers were there at the hotel. He shouldn't have listen to the brothers in trying to help, shouldn't have gone to that meeting in the first place. The Winchester boys seemed to have a knack for showing up at the worse time. Bringing more trouble into Gabriel's life.

He wished he never had his encounter with Lucifer. He wished those words were never shared, wished he didn't leave that place with the caring knowledge that Lucifer would kill him just to further his plan. In the end, his brothers didn't care about him, all they cared about was their big showdown. That encounter left the angel with a heart-filled of regrets. Regrets of ever showing his face that night.

Most of all, he regretted going back to Loki.

He should have known that regardless what Odin had done to the god of mischief, that he wouldn't have taken Lucifer ending his father as easily as he'd hope. Regardless of how much Odin was hated, or even how little control Gabriel had over his brother's actions, he should have known better. Should have know Loki wouldn't have taken lightly to the idea that someone else took his father's life.

The Archangel never thought he was going to be sold, _**sold**_ , to a prince of hell.

It was a time he didn't want to think about. Years under the torture and abuse of Asmodeus, years of being drained and silenced. Something he wished was easily forgotten, but things like those years stick to you. The torture he went through, being turned into a personal walking drug bank. It wasn't easy to forget but it was something the archangel forced down, it would only be a problem at night. Away from everyone.

Then Ketch came along, bringing along the Winchesters and another family quarrel that he could do without. After those years, this wasn't what he wanted his rescue to lead to. Although he knew he didn't really have a say in the nature. Considering he was the damsel that was rescued. He put all his pain behind a mask, took out his revenged on Loki and his sons, before falling into the position the Winchesters need him in. He pushed his own problems aside because regardless of Dean, Sam wanted to help Gabriel. Sam hadn't expected Gabriel to honor their deal, but the Archangel had to repay the Winchester some way.

Sam was the only face that came forward whenever Gabriel let himself think about it. The only one that seemed genuinely worried about Gabriel's well-being, not just saving the world. He didn't seem as will to through the archangel under the bus like his brother was. It was a strange type of care and attention that Gabriel lived almost all his life without. It was unforgettable. It was enough to convince him to help.

The battle hadn't gone as planned, as expected if the angel was being honest. Michael showed up, just as they had gotten everyone to the other side and relatively safe. The archangel thought this would be the moment, the time he finally died. It was between him, Sam, and Lucifer. He never figured the fallen angel would step forward, and he refused to let Sam do it. 

Yet Lucifer had tried to stop Michael, only ending up dying on the ground. Gabriel made it back to their world before Sam, the Winchester followed a bit after. The portal closed behind them, the battle seemed over. For once it felt like they won.

Or so they all thought.

Lucifer brought Michael to their world, under the pretense of letting him destroy the world as long as Jack and Lucifer stayed alive. A selfish reason, willing to let the world he's son has grown to love die without much of a second thought. Left the hunters to scramble for a possible solution that would save them. Problem was, no one could come up with something that had any sense of working. So they got desperate.

Dean decided to let Michael in with conditions, ones the archangel refused to honored. The angel shoved Dean as far back into his mind, moving forward with his plans of destruction. In yet another last ditch effort to survive, Sam made the next fatal mistake. He said yes to Lucifer. It didn't take long for everything to fall apart after than. 

The battle was devastating. Gabriel watched in the middle of it as the people he was willing to sacrifice his life for all fell. Millions on millions of lives were lost, everyone they had saved from the other realm, the humans on his realm that he had grown to like. Most of them had perished in the battle. The bodies of his friends laid around him, builds up in flames, chaos sung through the wind.

This was a battle that had no winners.

Even the two at the heart of it all knew that. Both were injured and dying, Lucifer and Michael had made a final last ditch effort to win. Both had died in self-destruction. Both had the same thoughts, if they couldn't win the other wasn't going to. There was no winner, no final glory in the end.

That left Gabriel alone, surrounded by the scorned corpses of those that he sacrificed too much for. Too much was riding on this and yet it all went to nothing. The world was dead. What little angels that were left were slowly perishing. What little life that was left behind wouldn't last much longer, not with most of earth scorn to ashes. This was the end. 

The feeling of the energy that usually thrummed through him was draining away. A weakness filled him, the feeling of his wounds prominent in his mind. There wasn't much that he could do, there wasn't anything that he could do. Until he remembered. 

In his own last ditch effort, Gabriel did the one thing he knew he was good at.

He ran.

Not just anywhere however. The Archangel used up as much power as he could from the collapsing Heaven and blasted himself to a special date.

_November 2, 1983._

That was how the Archangel found himself in baby Samuel Winchester's nursery, felt the sudden surge of energy from the buzzing Heaven above. The smell of the scorn planet replaced by the smell of baby oil and fabric softener. The sudden shift in atmosphere shook the angel for just a second, reorienting himself tot he world around him.

Gabriel watched from his spot, as none other than Azazel stood above a fussy Sam. The demon stood quietly over the baby, hand hovering over the crib. The angel's eyes stayed focused on the demon, looking for any indicator he might be little too late to stop the blood transfer. After he beat, he finally spoke breaking the stillness of the night.

"I've seen how this one ends." Gabriel's voice was low but angry. All the tense emotions that have followed the brothers and himself all those years dripped heavy from his tone. All directed towards the startled demon. "and I didn't like it." Gabriel chuckled when the demon narrowed his eyes, flashing bright yellow in the still night.

"You don't get a say." Azazel spoke, raising a hand but nothing happened. With renewed power thrumming through him, the archangel wouldn't be put to shame by a lowly demon so soon. Gabriel smirked, raising his own hand in response. 

"Not today, Azazel." A snap ranged throughout the nursery, returning it to the undisturbed stillness it had moments before. 

Not a moment later did Mary Winchester make her way into the nursery, wrapping a small robe around herself. She smiled as she picking up the fussy baby and cradled him softly to her chest. A soft lullaby filled the silent nursery, Mary stayed oblivious of the interaction that occurred seconds before and the archangel that stayed to make sure that this family received the life they deserved...

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a tumblr post I was sent by a friend:
> 
> "What if on the very last episode of Supernatural it's the last minute and we see Gabriel sitting in baby Sam Winchesters room watching the yellow eyed demon and he says, "I've seen how this one ends, and I didn't like it." He snaps his fingers, yellow eyes is gone, Mary picks up a fussy Sam, and everybody lives a normal life."


End file.
